SOS  Secret of Secrets
by Neige-Hiruseki
Summary: secrets caused suffer-now it s time to unveil them,but had it to be right now? after finally he got InuYasha to confess to him? also about a new charcters- starts with a flashback at ch.2 - YAOI, Drama, Humor, violence, Hurt/comfort...
1. Chapter 1

**SOS – Secret of Secrets **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and everything about him , as well as most of the other characters are NOT owned by me! **

**My own character: Neige. ( french for snow), … that´s the only one you have to know about now^^ there will be more later though =) **

**Info: There will also be chapters in the point of view of characters – then the name of the character will be included in the headline**

**Note: I am not native English speaker... my mother tongue is German, but I wanted to write it in English because I like English better somehow =) … so, please don´t judge me too hard on my grammar or vocab mistakes … thanks^^ =) **

**Warning for the whole fanfic****:** incest , mild shota , **Yaoi ** (male x male ), mpreg, violence, language - No underage readers please. **No like no read **…

**this is going to be my first fanfic – Reviews and advices are highly appreciated... =)=) **

**so now enough of this... let´s get started... =) hope you´ll like it!=) **

**Warning for this chapter: none … I think=) and sorry for the grammer/voc mistakes **

**Chapter One:**

**What´s that sh*** all about! **

_Maybe I should have seen this coming – maybe I was too blind … Maybe it was all my fault, maybe I have done everything wrong…  
>Maybe you won´t understand any of my actions or my motives …<br>but be assured – everything I have done was done out of love for you, my children!  
>There is so much you don´t understand…can´t understand, since I have always kept you away from truth;<br>there are secrets I hoped , there would never be a reason to unveil them…  
>I have caused big suffer and pain , in order to avoid suffer …<br>I now know this was the wrong way to go and handle the situation… I know now, that I was so wrong!  
>Maybe it is too late now… I don´t know, but what I know is this: I have to go and face the consequences of my actions.<br>No matter what will happen, please! , my sons, always remember that I did, what I did, just to protect the ones I love the most.  
>I don´t ask of you to understand … I just ask of you to not hate me…<em>

_Sesshomaru – please, watch over your little brother, since I have failed to do so … _

_In love for both of you... _

_Your father _

With an exhausted sigh Sesshomaru folded the letter, he found not long ago, together again.  
>He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.<p>

Then he walked over to the bed.  
>Gently he looked down to his beloved.<br>Sesshomaru set down on the edge of his little brother´s sickbed and touched his forehead sorrowfully .  
>At least he wasn´t that hot as before anymore … but the fever wasn´t broken yet and it was still dangerously high.<br>Softly he stroked some fever-wet strands of silverly white hair out of his brothers front and continued to caress it.

His voice quivered when he leaned down – forehead on forehead- to whisper gently:  
>"I love you, little one!"<br>That Inuyasha wasn´t replying: "I am not little, asshole", like he normally did, made this even more painful.

To have to endure helplessly the sight of his rebellious demon brother lying there wet from sweat and breathing that pitifully hardly, was too much to bear!

Neige was gone and Inuyasha was hurt …

How the hell could it come to this!

Still head to head Sesshomaru squeezed the letter in his left hand while stroking over Inuyashas head with the other...  
>A single tear escaped the so strong youkai...<p>

"Oh father! What have you done!"

TBC...

A/N : ahh =) what do you think? =)  
>So, this was the little introduction in this story … it will follow the background in the next chapy=)hm, …. what could it be? Why is InuYasha in this kind of station? and why had InuTaisho no other possibility than to let his children behind in such a situation like this, when it seems that one of his children is dying? … and who is Neige? =)So, hope you liked my first chapter? =)<br>Hopefully next one will be out by tomorrow! ...=)  
>Thanks for read!=) … next chapter will be longer then^^ … <em><br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**SOS – Secret of Secrets **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and everything about him , as well as most of the other characters are NOT owned by me! My own character: Neige. ( french for snow), … that´s the only one you have to know about now^^ there will be more later though =) **  
><strong>Note: I am not native English speaker... … so, please don´t judge me too hard on my grammar or vocab mistakes … thanks^^ =) <strong>  
><strong>Warning for this chapter: violence … and sorry for the grammervoc mistakes **

Now this is a flashback –which will be the main part of the main story…

**Chapter 2****  
><strong>**Loona´s fault **

1000years before:

It was a heart wrenching cry.  
>It sounded more youkai than human, so the Son of the Western Lands made his way to the reason.<br>When he arrived he was shocked.  
>Even if he had already seen so much cruelty in all his youkai centuries and even has acted that way himself at times, - what he saw now at this very moment , was nothing compared to what he could imagine on how much brutality was possible …<br>There were men … humans… Sesshomaru had to control himself to not vomit at the thought of humans that close to him…

And these men were standing over a white, small , quievering ball…  
>Those humans laughed evilly with blood strained hands and clothes…<br>The white of the ball was also strained with blood…  
>Part for part the scene became clear…<br>He first recognized a pair of trembling, big fluffy cat-ears,… then he managed to figure out an even fluffier, white tail cramped between the little one´s legs…  
>It was a demon! Those human bastards did this to a demon?<br>The poor thing was bound at feet and hands with barbwire and were bleeding dangerously… one of the men held up a barbwire-whip and swung it threateningly in the air, shortly above the little demon´s back…  
>Then with a terrifying crack the whip crashed down with unbelievable strength…<br>The small back got nearly cut in two… "Mmmhwoaahhhhhhhh arghh ..."

The heartbreaking scream crashed into Sesshomaru´s twitching ears…  
>He let out a loud, threatening growl…How dare those bastard touch a demon this way!<br>The men down there mistook the growl for a sound of thunder in the dark - littered with lightnings - night…  
>One of the men now took the little demon by one of it´s ear and dragged it into a standing position laughing about the miserable state of the little demon-child… and dragged him even further – till the child was hanging loosely in the air...<br>With hard force the small demon was crushed down the earth and all around must heard the rips breaking from the crash…  
>Now another one was about to kick the youkai while he grabbed the dagger with the barbs to lead out the final act with an evil amused look on his face, laughing a disgusting, grunting laugh…<br>Lightnings were reflected in the blade… the wind crossed its edge which caused a horrible sound … *slishsshshss*  
>… … …<p>

*Arghhhhhhh!"

Blood flew across all of the men´s laughing faces…  
>But what? . . .<br>With shock and terror the men around noticed a terrifying sensation…  
>The little demon … still … … cried… ?<p>

They first touched the blood on their faces with horror… -  
>Then they all looked with wide eyes to the ground next to the demon-child…there … …<br>Two…no three…no …in four parts there lay the slashed man … their companion got torn apart! ….  
>The man holding the barbwire whip was the first to realize what had happened… and started to scream…<br>"ARRRGHHHH!", all the others were now on their way to escape… realizing the invisible danger ...

but all of them …ended like their friend…- in pieces!

**Xoxoxoxox**

The little demon heard those horrible men screaming and then it all was silent…

It still didn´t want to crawl out its position…it preferred to stay in this ball-form.  
>When a big hand grabbed it by its slashed clothing it knew it was its end coming…<br>Tear strained face, with eyes, squeezed tightly shut … trembling, bitten lips...  
>The whole little body was quivering that badly it was horrible to watch…<br>Sesshomaru wasn´t prepared for such a thing… the little thing touched something in him… if he wouldn´t know better, he might have thought this little thing touched something in his heart…  
>The big youkai lay his head to side and tried to grab the little one´s chin and tried to pull him up into his arms…<br>"WHAT!";  
>Sesshomaru screamed in surprise … and unwanted – he let the hurt little one fall to the ground… it was a long way back to the ground –since the older youkai was so much taller …<p>

Sesshomaru looked down on his wet shoes and strained edges of his clothing…  
>PEE ! …<br>It really did PEE on his shoes!  
>Anger flashed in his eyes…<br>Moments after he sensed the frightened ball lying before him…  
>This poor tortured creature had peed out of fear…<br>The all mighty Sesshomaru crouched down next to the little white thing…  
>With a soft touch he caressed the demons head…<br>"Shh – you have nothing to fear anymore!" – Sesshomaru couldn´t believe his own ears…since when was he comforting others?  
>Wasn´t he the one who caused pain so often before…he himself!<br>But this here was different …. This here was a little demon-child tortured nearly to death by filthy humans and… and … and … there was something about this thing he couldn´t explain…  
>This still in ball-form lying thing smelled in a way he knew from somewhere but he couldn´t figure out why this smell seemed that familiar to him and why it was so luring …<p>

Again he picked up the little ones head…  
>*Hhhmpf* and anew Sesshomaru wasn´t prepared for this…<br>He wasn´t prepared to look into one pair of the most sparkling blue eyes he had ever seen… extremely light blue ones with silver "stars" in it… THAT light – and still so warm...  
>With all those tears flooding its face its cheeks were all read and sore…<br>His full lips were blood "drenched" … his? . . . yeah! . .. it really was a "he"..  
>This little ball here was a boy… the feminine face was irritating but Sesshomaru sensed it in its aura that this demon-child here was a boy…<br>"Little one, stop! Stop crying!", Sesshomaru felt helpless… he wasn´t used to act caring…

The little thing still trembled that much his teeth clattered …  
>Without even thinking about it clearly he picked the demon up…<br>"Arrrghh!", the little one screamed out of pain and fear…  
>Ignoring this, Sesshomaru pulled the little one´s head at his shoulder…<br>"Try to hold out a little longer! Soon the pain will be eased!"  
>With these words said, the normally cold Youkai-Prince started into the air… with a crying , quivering little demon-boy imbedded in his arms…<p>

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"What the fucking hell is that!"

Sesshomaru put the little demon down on the big couch – as soon as the creature got in contact with the couch he directly rolled into a ball again…  
>"Please , InuYasha! Be that kind and quit screaming!"<br>Inuyasha was somewhat shocked.  
>"Bbb…Bbwhoaaat! WHAT! Stop giving me this shit!"<br>It needed just one look of his elder brother and Inuyasha stopped …  
>The piercing gaze wasn´t new… but Inuyasha couldn´t get used to it…<p>

So Inuyasha sat down on the floor right before the white ball on the couch…  
>Sesshomaru was standing right in front of the small creature and hold out his hands…<br>"Yo, what ya gonna do, bro! Ya gone nuts?" Inuyasha babbled confused…  
>Was his brother now going to heal this thing here? That was somewhat soooo new… since when was his brother acting like a caring somewhat?... HE, Inuyasha, normally was the one who tried to convince his brother to not be such a big ass…<br>And now this little, furiously trembling somewhat was enough to make his brother act this way?

"Quit this foul slang at once Inuyasha!" it sounded from the door frame…

Inuyasha turned his head to see his father approaching …  
>Sesshomaru didn´t even look up once… he was fully concentrated on the healing-process…<br>Green, silver and black light was transferred from the big yukai to the small one… with every ki-ray the energy was pressed into the little yukai… which seemed to be too much for the little one to bear…  
>"The healing is a painful act for both sides, my son! Try to let the little yukai sleep, so that he won´t feel it anymore!"<br>InuTaisho was a wise demon.  
>He hadn´t even need a second to sum up the situation … He saw his son bend over a whimpering and screaming boy …<br>As much as he was stunned, his son was acting this way, he was also confused by the state the creature was in …  
>"Yeah", Inuyasha added wise-assly- "It doesn´t seem the ball-thingy here, is able to take it!"<br>Sesshomaru did as told… not able to restrain an exasperated look in Inuyasha´s direction...  
>The screaming decreased and finally stopped completely …<p>

The boy´s dusty face was now relaxed in a tender sleep, forced by Sesshomaru´s power…  
>Inuyasha peeked higher to see it, feeling his father´s hand on his head… he also took a look on this little demon…<br>"What was it, that caused the child so much injuries!", Inutaisho hissed in shock.  
>Sesshomaru looked shorty to his right with an evil grin..<p>

"Now dead, humans!"

This at once also answered the second question Inutaisho had in mind… whom he had to punish for hurting the little yukai… Sesshomaru already killed them…  
>"But exactly this might be a problem!" the Prince hissed…<p>

Inuyasha looked confused.  
>"Why the hell should it be a problem! Bloody human bastards … no need for them anyway!"<br>Inutaisho would have chosen other words but the message was true and he also couldn´t figure Sesshomaru´s distress …

"It was Dragon´s land!". . .

"WHAT!". . . the sound of the dangerously angered Lord was heard by nearly the whole land…

Inuyasha looked in complete horror …within a second- his father´s eyes … had turned red! …

TBC

A/N : Chappy 2 s out=) what do you think? … Who or what Loona is and why I called this chapter after her/it – will be unveiled in the next chapter …  
>… hm, there will be some "action" in the sext..oh sorry,,^^ I meant, in the "next"^^ XD chapter =) … so, what will happen next? =)<br>Thanks for reading!=)


	3. Chapter 3

**SOS – Secret of Secrets **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and everything about him , as well as most of the other characters are NOT owned by me! My own character: Neige. ( french for snow), … that´s the only one you have to know about now^^ there will be more later though =) **  
><strong>Note: I am not native English speaker... … so, please don´t judge me too hard on my grammar or vocab mistakes … thanks^^ =) <strong>  
><strong>Warning for this chapter: "touching"^^- soft yaoi … and sorry for the grammervoc mistakes **

**Chapter 3**  
><strong>Why acting this way!<strong>

Sesshomaru did realize his father´s eyes… and how deadly they glared at him - but preferred to ignore it…

The little creature was now fully healed thank´s to his youki – it wasn´t that much of a deal, because this little thing was just that small…no need to use too much power anyway… but a long, thin white little scar would remain on his little fragile back - the wound on his back, had been to severe and to deep to be able to be fully healed without a sign left …  
>The little demon would forever be remembered on this dramatic, painful event …<p>

After he had watched his handiwork for a second he then could no longer ignore the hard, fuming breathing … and those sights which seemed to bore deep red holes in his flesh…  
>Without even turning around he stated:<p>

"Father, if you choose to continue staring holes in my back, - just quit it…!"

Inuyashas mouth flew open…  
>Sesshomrau sure was brave…to speak to their father this way wasn´t his style…<br>Inutaisho couldn´t believe his ears either…  
>With undefined speed he grabbed his son´s neck and it dangerously growled deeply inside his chest … as he realized whom he held in his claws… - the Lord tried to control himself.<p>

"Son", he hissed "Never speak to me in such a manner …ever … again! Have you forgotten where your place is!"

Sesshomaru did the only right thing – he lowered his eyes. Sensing his father´s furious deadly anger…  
>The Lord let go of his son…<br>"Never provoke me again, son! ", Inutaisho breathed out his shock … he just had packed his own son… how could he!  
>But his son´s actions were too heavy to stay calm.<br>"What in hell had brought you to step on Dragon´s land!", he was on the verge of losing control again… too heavy was the sincerity behind the words...

"Loona!"

Again the Lord´s eyes flashed red.  
>"Damn you! Son! – You would risk a war for this bloody drug!"<p>

´Loona´ was the so called ´dreaming-plant´… Sesshomaru wasn´t able to sleep properly for a very long time now … so he got somehow addicted to "Loona"; which happened to only grow in the Eastern Lands… which was Dragon-demon´s territory.  
>The Lord of these lands and Inutaisho weren´t best friends…and their relationship was tensed - mildly spoken …<br>Ryuukotsusei, the Lord of the Dragon´s land and Inutaisho were close friends… once… back then – long time ago!  
>Now they weren´t considered real enemies but also they weren´t friends anymore… and a all too bloody General, who was never seen by any other than those people from Dragon´s Land, was giving advice to Lord Ryuukotsusei – so Ryuukotsusei , - who on his own was not all too merciful and was always considered a somewhat cruel, coldhearted demon- , was now feared even more … and mostly hated…<br>And since the Dragon Lord long ago claimed Inutaisho´s land to be his and swore he would defeat him, there was no fun in such actions as his son´s – they had to be as careful as possible to not provoke the Dragon in anyway which would legitimate a counter-charge … they weren´t strong enough to defeat an enemy as powerful as Ryuukotsusei…

"This must remain a secret!", his father stated while turning to leave the room...

"Of course, father!"

**Oxoxoxox**

"Why the hell, did you do it! Save this filthy little crying ball, I mean! – It´s so not you!"

Sesshomaru looked up from his still sleeping charge and smirked…  
>"Stop pouting, Inu!"<br>"I AM NOT POU-" - "_STOP! –Not so loud, Inuyasha!", Sesshomaru interrupted.. .  
>"Stop being such a prick! I can scream as loud as I want to!", Inuyasha said, decreasing his voice though …<p>

"I am not pouting, as it is!"  
>"Yes you are!" , Sesshomaru smiled teasingly.<p>

Inuyasha wasn´t sure why his brother acted that way! He never teased him before… he often laughed about him… but he never made fun with him or at least teased him a little…and now his older brother was sitting on the edge of his bed in his big, magnificent room and was caressing a strange demon-boy´s forehead and he even smiled at him - at him – Inuyasha! …  
>He often had smiled … an evil smile, when he knew that Inuyasha had got punished again for a stupid action… but never has he smiled that gently…<br>Was this creature the reason for the change!

"Come here, Inu!"

***Silence***

He looked from left to right with small eyes … - did he hear correctly!  
>Inuyasha laid his head to one side and watched his brother like a little bird … blinking fast, disbelievingly.<br>"What!"

Now for about 5 hours sitting next to the poor demon-child, Sesshomaru finally got up from the bed and walked towards his confused as hell looking , little brother …

"Bwow, hey … what ya doing!", Inuyasha exclaimed with outstretched hands… not sure about Sesshomaru´s luring and seductive teasing grin…  
>But Sesshomaru continued walking forwards his brother with a smile, Inuyasha just couldn't´ understand he was smiling towards him…<br>When he was close in front of the younger youkai the older brother grabbed Inuyasha´s chin …not hardly, but determinate.

"You couldn´t be more pouting, little one!"  
>"LITTLE?" Inuyasha forgot he was not to scream. .. "I AM – NOT – LITTLE!"<br>From the bed there was heard a little sleepy whimper …  
>"You have woken him up! Bad LITTLE boy!" …<br>The devilish, knowingly grin on his brother´s face were as irritating as the words themselves.  
>"What the fuck´s gone into ya! Stop acting so weirdly!" … Inuyasha tried to shove his brother away at his shoulders… he could also have tried to shove a cliff away…<br>Indeed – his brother was a strong guy …

With a back glance Sesshomaru ensured himself that the little child was gone back to sleep… and then he turned to his little brother… he didn´t know himself why exactly he was acting towards the smaller one in this way now… but… he started grinning again…  
>"Hm, good … he´s gone back to sleeping… but now to you!"<br>Inuyasha was sure this tone in his brother´s voice wasn´t something good … No – no, it definitely was NO GOOD at all!

"Awwwweee… what…Sessho…stop … HGNHHHH!"; Inuyasha stopped in full surprise…  
>Sesshomaru made his way down to his little brothers arms … with his lips on his neck! …<br>Inuyasha mouth was standing widely open… his lips trembling from surprise … and then ...

"H… H… HA .. HAHa… . .. H . .. Haha … HAHHAHHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAAAHAHA! – Stop, Sessho!"he laughed . "It tickles!"

Sesshomaru stopped and now looked his laughing brother in the glowing face…  
>"You were too naughty to deserve forgiveness from your punishment!", he mocked.<br>"Stop it, stop it!", he still laughed… but with shock he stopped…

"Bwoa…bwoath …wwww..wwhat … stop this!"he breathed painfully hardly in pure horror.  
>Sesshomaru had packed his brother´s chin and with the other he shoved down the younger one´s trousers… just to grab something else too …<p>

With shock-wide eyes Inuyasha tried to push the older youkai away…but again it was useless…  
>"Naa,,, no … Sesshomaru!"; he now started to scream… What the hell was this pervert thinking!– Inuyasha thought desperately … what should he do? He had to think of a way making his brother stop…<br>"Nasty, little boy!" Sesshomaru scolded – "Haven´t I told ya to stay quiet!...Seems like I have to help you with this task!" …  
>Evil amused eyes were locked with horrified ones when he lowered his head down and with soft force brushed his lips over his younger brother´s…and finally also managed to gently force his tongue into his little brother´s trembling mouth… exploring it enthusiastically.<p>

Never had Inuyasha thought something like this was possible to happen …  
>"Argh.." …what Inuyasha shocked even more was this pure lust he observed in his brother´s eyes, which were still locked with his extremely irritated ones…<br>But when Sesshomaru pressed himself against his brothers smaller body against the wall, he got startled …  
>What?... was he feeling what he was thinking this ….! …Arghh ….<br>Out of extreme shock Inuyasha got some power he even surprised himself with…with all his might he broke back from the kiss and his brother´s arousal …

Still Sesshomaru tried to force him back into the kiss…so Inuyasha didn´t think… he just acted in a second…

*PSSSHHHT*

Sesshomaru needed a second to realize what this was…what just now had happened . . .anger turned his eyes in a light red at the corners… he brushed with his fingers over his nose and mouth …

"YOU!"; he hissed…"YOU!"

The enraged youkai couldn´t believe it…

"You spit on me!"

"A...I … you … let me no choice… you wouldn´t listen… you..you..!"Inuyasha stuttered …  
>He saw how hard Sesshomaru was trying to control his enraged breathing… then the older youkai grabbed him hard at his shoulder and pushed him as close to him as possible…<p>

"You are in for it!", he hissed with a mischievous grin… and also already tried to get Inuyasha´s chin under his control again … while he was stroking over his younger brother´s exposed sex…  
>"Look, Inuyasha! – Tell me! What´s this! Hm!" , Sesshomaru laughed evilly.<br>"Isn´t this exposing your true feelings! Your body is so far more honest! Thus, why you want me to stop, when you actually want me to continue…"

With that said, Sesshomaru started pumping the smaller demon´s private part in an erotically and authoritative way…  
>As…<br>*Knock* *Knock*  
>The sound came from the door…a soft sound… the maid was too afraid to open the door without invitation, so she stayed at the outside…<p>

"WHAT is it!" Sesshomaru screamed in anger – not thinking about the scream- prohibition himself now…  
>The little maid opened the door and stayed there looking in shock … then she gained back her voice…<br>"Sorry, Prince Sesshomaru-sama, for this interruption! Your father is calling for you!"  
>Sesshomaru sighed.<br>"Tell him, I have to clarify a thing here … I come after I finished it!"  
>"Excuse me , Sir!", it now toned from the door again… this time…it was the old, frigid voice of the oldest servant in this castle…<br>Itoshi was looking over the scene with a professional cool look, not showing what he was thinking about at all.  
>"You father asks for both your presence in the great hall, now! "<br>When Itoshi – who was his father´s personal assistant too, – himself would come, then it must be really urgent… so…  
>"Fine! Tell him we will be there in a second!"<br>"Of course. Thank you, my Prince!"  
>With a single bored look from Itoshi and a shocked, amused look from the maid the door was closed again.<br>Sesshomaru turned back to his brother… and then…both of them sensed the reason why both of the servants were looking at them in this "special" way…

Sesshomaru was still holding Inuyasha on his shoulder… the smaller youkai´s underpants down between his ankles…

TBC

A/N: AHWEE poor proud Inuyasha – how embarrassing … and in front of the servants! – tz- tz tz^^ … hm, and what´s that urgent case now? Does it have anything to do with the little demon boy? …  
>SO, thanks for reading =) … and reviews andor advices are highly appreciated! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**SOS – Secret of Secrets **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and everything about him , as well as most of the other characters are NOT owned by me!  
>My own character: Neige. ( french for snow), … that´s the only one you have to know about now^^ there will be more later though =) <strong>  
><strong>Note: I am not native English speaker... … so, please don´t judge me too hard on my grammar or vocab mistakes … thanks^^ =) <strong>  
><strong><br>Warning for this chapter: hm, none … just sorry for the grammer/voc mistakes**

**Announcement : in the next chapter there will be yaoi-themes included then =) **

**AND : THANK you for the "alarms" … since I am knew here, I didn´t know what this was supposed to mean... but now I got it^^ so, sorry I didn´t thank you earlier! - it wasn´t because I ignored them – I just didn´t know what they were.., so, officially now:^^ THANK you for the alarms!=)  
>and thank you for review... =) I appreciate your advice and as soon as possible I will try to work on it! .., please don´t think I ignore it - just the contrary! I am really grateful – I am just a little stressed at the moment^^ … and I have so many thoughts running through my head^^ so I want to write them down before I forget them again... and as soon as I have time I will try to work the chapters over! =) so thank you for reading! And even taking the time for an advice!=) <strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Melting Ice or : Luring Neige **

**Sesshomaru POV **

I of course was aware of the "dead-wishing" sights.  
>Even though I knew, this all would cause a big confusion for my little brother, I preferred to stay silent.<br>On the way to the great hall Inuyasha invented many, many new words, what he always did when he was angry … but even I have never heard him swearing that furiously.  
>While walking through the long slides I tried to suppress a smile.<p>

"YOU! Big asslicking-sheephead! Poor copy of a dog! I get your head for this, you… you … you spoon-headed douchebag-like wannabe man … shameless fucker..you…"

"ENOUGH!", even though I had to confess I liked the creativity which my brother showed always when it came to name-calling, and I even had to try to keep myself form laughing, - I still had pride and was the older brother – therefore I had to be strict and claim respect.

"I concede a big confusion to you – that´s why I don´t give you what you would deserve for all your disrespectful words…but don´t push it too far, boy!  
>DO – NOT – PUSH – IT – TOO – FAR!"<p>

With that said I turned again and left a big-eyed speechless Inuyasha back.  
>After a few seconds I heard him walking again… his steps not coming nearer than a few meters though…<br>I knew I had to explain him my former behavior sooner or later anyway – I decided to let him remain shocked and unknowing for a little while.  
>As we finally reached the hall … we both stopped in our tracks… I did so first – which caused Inuyasha to run into me…<p>

"OUCH..what the fu…", he stopped with his mouth still open.

He obviously was as shocked as I was myself.

"There now, my boys! Show some manners and greet our guest with more respect than an open mouth!", the words, which had meant to be teasingly were all spoken with a bitter "taste"…

I was the first to recover as much as being able to walk on.  
>Father was looking down. He looked distressed and he definitely tried hard to hold himself back…<br>I understood this all too good…

"Lord Ryuukotsusei – Welcome!", he must have sensed my words weren´t honest . . .of course they weren´t and of course he recognized… he smiled coldly amused.

Even though I hated him…I had to admit he was an impressive appearance – he had so sharp features but at the same time they were of an elegance I haven´t ever seen before… his eyes were of a light green – almost white… and his hair … his hair was from such a deep color in the most crimson red I had ever seen – his so long hair was bound in a high ponytail and two long slightly wavy strands were shining brightly – one on each side of his face… this face … with those dangerous eyes…  
>and this body … he wore a dark black kimono-like top and dark tight trousers and knee-high boots… on his left side there was a small whip hanging down his hip and I also noticed the pompous sword which were slightly visible from behind his back …<br>His arms were folded and the fabric was stretched tightly over his muscular arms… he seemed to be well trained – his body all sinewy and strong … and this height – I couldn´t think of any demon this tall… he surely was about almost 8 feet… standing in an arrogant pose…  
>This demon was for sure one of a kind … he was definitely the personification of power and dominance.<br>All in all, I had to admit this Dragon was attractive and …dangerous.  
>His whole appearance, his pitch black aura seemed to scream ´danger´…<p>

"See something you like!", the Dragon said in a deep husky, velvet voice and laughed slightly.

"No, not really!", came Inuyasha´s words faster than I was able to think about the question …- I sensed my brother was lying … he also was deeply impressed of your guest´s features… but I as well wasn´t pleased with his presence in our home.  
>"INUYASHA!" – there was it. The scolding voice I had expected. My father looked displeased even though I knew he felt the same discomfort like my brother… and me, of course.<br>"Ahhh" Ryuukotsusei sighed – "he is so much like you - this little one!"  
>"YO…", I turned fast – so I stopped my brother from screaming ´ you – I am not little, asshole!´<br>My look was enough … Inuyasha recognized his almost-faux pas.  
>Again the Dragon just smiled… his small lips twitching. He for sure had all reason to laugh… he was on our land … but he had the power to destroy us…so –we all knew about this bitter truth of being at a disadvantage in our own home .<p>

"You have to forgive my youngest pup – it seems he isn´t educated well enough!" A "speaking" look from my father made my brother shiver… we both realized our father was dead furious… his eyes slightly turned red… we all knew it was because Lord Ryuukotsusei was standing in our hall and not Inuyashas words…

"So, now, Ryuu! What is the reason for your visit!", father asked.

With a short cold look in my direction he said:  
>"Oh, I guess you already know the reason…and I dare to bet you already expected me to come!"<p>

I stayed silent… Inyuasha looked up to me with distress …

"I was informed there were humans killed on my land… and when I got there to get a look myself I of course immediately sensed all the youkai-aura at this place… and within seconds I recognized I know this kind of smell…", Ryuukotsusei again looked at me without turning his head this time…  
>My father´s chest was almost bursting from all his breathing that hardly– he tried to control himself…<br>This was the situation he hoped would never come up… - Ryuukotsusei in our hall with all the reason to declare war… and with that: our end!

"You know well enough that it is forbidden to hunt at my land without permission…and to even kill the ones I own… and not even telling me! InuTaisho , I am almost hurt you thought you could keep something like this as a secret from me! … Didn´t history show you what secrets are able to cause!" , he ended this sentence with a cruel smile.

I didn´t know what he meant with the last part, but all those other things he mentioned were all too true…

"So, why – if I am allowed to ask – were there the "necessity " to kill those men! I mean, it must have been a good reason, since it was a crime to do it on land you don´t own and you damn well know what …" …  
>That he fell silent was weird.<br>He looked almost surprised to the door.  
>We all turned…<p>

"And who is this!", Ryuukotsusei asked, forgetting about what he wanted to say earlier.

I didn´t know for sure, if this was a good thing now or if it just got worse with this … there at the door frame stood a quivering little white haired demon-boy.  
>Still in his slashed clothes he offered a pitiful sight… but he was still a beautiful creature…his white hair with silver strands in it and… I also just recognized it right now for the first time: in his hair also were light blue strands shining brightly…<br>His tear drenched eyes were locked fearfully to me …  
>I got aware of the confusion in Ryuukotsusei´s look when I walked through the room and picked the boy up.<br>The little thing was clinging onto me within a second… seemed like he felt save when I am with him… poor little thing… I didn´t think about how he must have felt, waking up all alone… Itoshi has brought him here, it guessed… I didn´t know, why he let him enter though…  
>Unwillingly I walked back into the middle of the room… still wondering about the look in Ryuukotsusei´s eyes… he was surprised and almost perplexed and… also pleased , it seemed.<br>Ryuukotsusei came near… with just a step between us, I didn´t know how to react…

"This, Lord Ryuukotsusei, is the reason you demanded to hear!"

Now the Dragon´s attention was back at me…  
>"Pardon!"<br>Father helped me…:  
>"This little demon-child was tortured nearly to death from those humans when Sesshomaru stepped in"<br>"Tortured!" , Ryuukotsusei knew it was not all that rare that demons as like as humans on his land were used and all to enthusiastic to torture the weak ones… but this little child here seemed to deserve his sympathy …this was a sensation itself but what he did next was almost more disturbing…

"Salut, micuț frumoaso mea!" ( means: ´hello, my little beauty´ – frumoaso is mostly only used for female) , Ryuukotsusei whispered while leaning forwards and stroking over the little child´s head.

The boy started to tremble something awfully again… and he cramped his little small fingers painfully into my shoulders…  
>I was so surprised that Ryuukotsusei – the most brutal demon known - was acting like a caring being…<br>This little boy in his hands was surely a phenomenon – it seemed he was luring enough to let even this cold-hearted demon´s heart melt within seconds…  
>I gained a little control back and answered…<br>"It is a boy, Lord Ryuukotsusei!" referring to his use of the female version of "beauty" when he said "frumoaso"... so, Ryuukotsusei thought this little creature was a girl.. just like I had when I first saw the demon-child...  
>Again a surprised look was the result … the Dragon Lord seemed to be stunned…<br>"No way! It actually is!"  
>I just nodded.<br>"He looks so fragile… "; without a warning he grabbed the boy and took him away from me by force… because the little pup there started to scream and cry heart-wrenchingly …  
>"Hush", Ryuukotsusei whispered gently again, holding the struggling child tightly against his chest without any effort.<br>The confusion was perfect.  
>All the three of us – father, Inuyasha and myself - couldn´t believe what happened right before our eyes… Inuyasha came near and put a hand on my right shoulder… also looking with big eyes on the scene, we all couldn´t believe was even possible…<br>The crying decreased and I nearly had to laugh… this big demon lord holding a little creature tenderly in his arms – the little boy looking with shiny dilated eyes, not knowing what he should do now ; if he should start to cry again – what would have explained his trembling lips … or if he should start to struggle again - but it seemed, last one wasn´t an option any more – since the little one was far too impressed with this big demon holding him… both just observed each other curiously…

"So, îngerul mea – what´s your name?"

When the little boy just kept on staring, Ryuukotsusei looked at me…  
>"Erm… actually – I don´t know it myself… we just came home a while ago and I made him sleep while healing him… so, there was no chance to ask for his name so far!"<br>"Dadda… Dadda!", the little one started to scream and turned holding up his hands to me…  
>Curiously I was observed now by the Dragon demon…<br>"Ah, little one… I am not your…!" he already had grabbed me by my left shoulder and wouldn´t let go, still being hold by Ryuukotsusei…  
>"Dadda!"he screamed out loudly now while looking angrily at Ryuu.<br>"Seems like he started to feel comfortable enough to act demandingly!" , even though Ryuukotsusei was disappointed somehow, that the little boy wanted to get away, he also had to smile about the pouting little face…  
>The Demon Lord put the child back on my arm… still locked with the little one´s eyes... but then the boy pressed his face against my neck and just peeked through my strands of hair towards the tall crimson lord, who seemed all too disturbing for the boy… but also for a while, I sensed , the child kind of liked being hold by the strong demon…<br>Ryuukotsusei started to laugh when recognizing the peeking look…  
>Inuyasha as well as me , we both then felt the old tension coming back all of a sudden, when Ryuukotsusei turned back to father again…<p>

"So, be it as it may – this all is still a crime… since there is no explanation for you being on my land at the first place!"

So, the cold demon was back… I already was worried about what would come next…

"InuTaisho! May we have a word in private!"

Father wasn´t sure what this was supposed to mean now , but he agreed.

"Of course! Follow me, please!"  
>He then turned and lead the demon lord into his private office – at the door Ryuukotsusei had looked back for a single second and then had followed my father …<br>Inuyasha and I didn´t know anything anymore…  
>I sat down with the boy on my lap, who now seemed to start to fall asleep again …<br>Inuyasha stood in front of me…

"What the FUCK was that!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Even though he again had used this vulgar word, I had to smile…  
>"I don´t know myself, brother … but it seemed this little thing here has turned the icy demon into a feeling creature!"<br>Inuyasha smirked…"ya, what ever!... What is it they are talking about now; what do you think!"  
>"I know as much as you , brother!"<br>I took a deep breath and leaned back… the small boy forming a little ball on my chest…  
>Then I sensed my brother´s displeased sight…<br>"Jealous again, little one!" I teased him…  
>"I AM NOT LITTLE, ASSHOLE!"<br>"AH!" I smiled – "so you ARE jealous!"  
>It took him a second to understand it … to realize that he had just denied being little, but didn´t deny that he was jealous …<br>"Smart-ass!", he hissed.  
>"Hahahaha!", This was it I needed now … Inuyasha helped me to forget, what my father and Ryuukotsusei may be discussing and what effects my former acting would have now…<br>"So help me think!" , I said to him.  
>Inuyasha was irritated …<br>"What? Thinking… of what!"  
>"Just of a proper name for this pup here…!"<br>"Hmm", Inuyasha growled unwillingly …  
>"What would I know about a name for this little brat…!"<br>"Hmmmmm", I ignored him and started to think about a name ….a name… a name …how hard could this be! …

"It´s almost funny!"; Inuyasha stated…"formed like a ball like this, he almost looks like a snowball!" …

I looked up… and smiled…  
>"That´s it!"<br>"What!" – he again couldn´t follow my thoughts…  
>"Snow!"<br>"WHAT! You want him to be called "snow"! Kidding, right!"  
>"´Yuki´ would be a good name… but… I think of an other version… !"; I just talked on without reacting on Inuyasha´s words…<p>

"NEIGE!"

The little ball on my chest started to … purr!.. yeah, he really purred…seemed like he was okay with this name!  
>"So, ´Neige´ it shall be!"<p>

A/N … so what´s it that Ryuu has to discuss with InuTaisho… it surely has something to do with the Sesshomaru and Neige …. And what about those secrets, which caused troubles – those secrets Ryuu was talking about to InuTaisho …  
><strong>Next chapter will be more SessXInuyasha action again!=)<strong>  
>those words Ryuu used – the language is Romanian – I don´t know Romanian – so I can´t speak it even a little bit – but I really like this language since I think it is a really "strong" language … Japanese I refer to the Western Land – so for Sesshomaru and so on… so I chose Romanian for the Eastern Land… I like the sound, but as I already said I don´t know much – so, if there should be a mistake , please forgive me!=) …<br>As always : Reviews and advices would be nice!=)  
>and for the next chapter I plan to finally increase the "yaoi" level! =) … so, - SessxInu will – erm … yeah, erm.. you know what I mean^^ …<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**SOS – Secret of Secrets **

**Firstly – The MOST important thing=) : ****xxxwallflowerxxx** & **ardentes****THANK YOU! ****Thank you SOOO much for your soooo nice reviews! This is really cheering me up! And it makes me really, really happy!  
><strong>**ardentes** – **Thank you for liking Neige^^=) yeah- he is kind of a pup^^ … not completely though^^ … what he is , will be unveiled in this chapter=)=) **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and everything about him , as well as most of the other characters are NOT owned by me! My own character: Neige. ( french for snow), … that´s the only one you have to know about now^^ there will be more later though =) **  
><strong>Note: I am not native English speaker... … so, please don´t judge me too hard on my grammar or vocab mistakes … thanks^^ =) <strong>  
><strong><br>****Warning ****for this chapter: erm..yeah – ****YAOI****! .- it´s not that hardcore yet, but it is actually already "real action"^^ so – please ****be warned**** ^^ … and sorry for the grammer/voc mistakes **

**AND : sorry…I called the "alerts" "alarms" the last time… *looking-down-ashamed* - so, ^^ this time correctly^^ … I again want to thank you sooo much for all the "ALERTS" =)=) it makes me very happy - *jumps-up-and-down-joyfully* =) **

**Chapter 5**

**The second question´s answer**

**InuYasha POV**

I couldn´t quite get at all, what it was, that should have been so luring and fascinating about this brat... Even this big Dragon Demon had totally fallen for this thing here...  
>This strange ball thingy was still lying on my brother´s chest... and Sessho had even given him a name now! ? Was this supposed to mean, that it will stay here.?..<br>Sesshomaru stroked over the purring thing´s head...the whole time... I just couldn´t get it...  
>this thing was maybe cute at some point … but … these so extreme fluffy ears – oh come on! – they were just so over the top! And his tail... so arggh …<br>I just could shake my head in disbelieve …  
>Still I was just shocked about these latest events. … and still angry over Sessho´s way to treat me earlier back then...<br>Maybe he had been just a little stressed and worried over the whole situation then, so this was the way he had ab-reacted his whole distress … even though I wasn´t sure I could get over it so easily, when I thought about, that even the servants had seen me in my nude state... - it was far too embarrassing -.. and still I was more confused than angry anymore... it was the question, why he had treated me this way, that didn´t get out of my head...  
>And why did it all start with the presence of this little ball ?<br>When this brat also started to purr then, it was too much... :

"Oh come on... isn´t this way too cute!", I stated sarcastically then. "He seems more cat, than dog !" I hissed.  
>"Hm, "Sessho assumed "I guess he is!"<br>"HUH?" this was quite something...so this little ball was a ...cat!  
>"I mean, I can´t figure it correctly … but if I get the smell right , then Neige has to be half dog demon and half cat demon... in his smell they are both present !"<br>Neige? He was actually calling that brat by his shortly ago given name! … argh... I didn´t know why, but this bothered me somehow...  
>"Smell? It is more like a stench! … and - stop calling it "Neige"!"<p>

Sessho looked up from his charge and stopped stroking it for a second...

"Inuyasha... what´s wrong with you!"

HA! this was too much...  
>"WHAT! What is wrong with me! You rescued this filthy brat there, risking a war, because it was on Dragon´s land and even killed his property – then you even brought this crying ball here to our home – risking even more, because again you brought Dragon´s property with you … and YOU really dare to ask ME, what´s wrong with ME?"<p>

My voice increased in loudness till I finally screamed – gesturing wildly with my hands...  
>It was loud enough to wake the kiddy up … and it again started to whimper...<p>

"That was so clear! Of course it had to start to cry again … is this thing there even able to do something else too!"

Sessho ignored me... what I found a little strange... I had expected him to scold me for waking this boy up again...  
>But he only started to stroke over the ball thingy´s head and anew talked him into sleep...<br>When this pup/ kitten thingy was finally asleep again, he looked up … with a warm but not- understanding gaze...

" You know it seems, we switched roles...", he began..." Wasn´t I the one ,who always gave a damn about other beings and you were the rebellious demon with some heart, who always tried to convince me to care more for other creatures! … so … yeah, what you just mentioned is all true – but – I mean it, when I asked what´s wrong with YOU! Because how you behave and how you treat this little boy here, is just so unlike you!"  
>He fell silent for a second … I didn´t interrupt him, because I had to confess he was right... there was really something odd about about my behavior … to think this badly about this little creature that had had to endure surely far too much badness … and now even I was just standing there and talked badly about him... Sessho was right; damn it... I really acted out of my normal behavior...<p>

"But"; Sessho continued smiling a little, "I guess, I already know, why you are acting like you do... and this is the only reason for me to forgive you!"  
>"Yeah, what ever! Just save it!" … and then I realized, he did it again... HE forgave ME! What the hell was he thinking? and then I also thought of the thing, I wanted to ask him about anyway … and again I got angry... but this time I tried to stay a little calmer... just because I couldn´t bear to hear this ball cry again...<br>"YOU! YOU forgave ME! What in hell got into ya! If there is anyone who has to be forgiven then it´s YOU!"  
>Sessho took a deep breath... it seemed, my words had touched him! Really? that again was something new! …. "You are right... what do you suggest?"<br>"I want you to answer me two questions, to start with!"  
>"Fine... what is it!"<br>I tried to think about the best way to express what I had to say... and wanted to know...  
>"Okay – first! - Why the hell do you take Loona and even risk so much for it! Is it really that bad, your sleeplessness, that you even would risk to lose your own life! … AND the second – the even more important question! - WHAT THE FUCK has gone into ya, when molesting me like you did in your room! " when I was finished, I had to take a good amount of breath, because I didn´t breathe even once while asking all this... so I was a little out of breath then...<br>He sighed … then he closed his eyes for a moment before he answered:  
>"The first question I can answer you now... the other I will later this evening!"<br>"That´s ok! So – start!"  
>Sessho had to laugh over my folding my arms in a pouting manner … I of course was more interested in the second question, but I didn´t want to show it too much, how much he had affected me, ...had brought me out of balance with it...<p>

"To answer your question honestly...YES! - it really is that heavy that I even risk to die..."  
>This shocked me...<br>"Nearly every night I stay sleepless … because of two things... the one... I also will explain to you later this evening,..cause it is connected in a way … and the other reason... the reason that is heavier for this problem - I hear voices at night... "  
>"Voices?" I asked, not sure about what he meant exactly …<br>"Yeah, voices... and I dream as soon as I start to sleep without haven taken Loona... Loona is famous for its ability of leaving the decision about the dreams you want to dream to you... that´s why I need it... I can´t take the dreams I have while dreaming normally..."  
>"Why," I asked quietly... " What are those dreams about!"<p>

"A demon... he is brutal … no, brutal is far too mildly spoken – he is a real slasher … I can´t explain it why I dream about this but it is always the same... he, slashing people – humans and demons alike – in the most brutal way … all the blood... I even can smell it... and I hear them scream … and I always hear his voice again... when he laughs …. and when he sighs with this so pleased voice after slitting his victims...it is as if this is somehow something lustful to him... he doesn´t kill them because of defense or something like that – he slashes them slowly and with lust – he kills them because he likes the feeling of the warm blood running down over his blade to his hands … he slashes innocent beings – because he enjoys the act of killing itself… it is … just... too much for me to bear... and what´s even worse... "

"Yes?" I asked when he stopped with a look on his face, that seemed far away... I wanted to courage him to speak on : "What is it? And who is this guy, do you maybe know him!"  
>With an almost tortured sigh he continued... I wasn´t prepared to hear something like this,..<p>

"It is ME!"

"YOU?"  
>"Yes... it is me... that´s it, what makes it all worse... it is ME, who kills all those living beings with so much brutality and even feels so much lust while doing it... it IS me... only difference is, that I have black hair in my dreams and I always wear a black half-mask ... but everything else is the same … the voice – the eyes – the way I walk … … . .. .. . I can take a long time without sleep ...but there is no chance to stay sleepless forever – and since I didn´t want to go through this hell every single time I fell asleep . .. "<br>He ended his explanation in the middle of his last sentence - I didn´t know what to say,.. if he really was experiencing something heavy as this in his dreams, then I could damn well understand his actions and his black despair to gain some sleep without those awful dreams..

When he sensed I stayed without saying something, he started to feel slightly uncomfortable and asked with a skew smile -  
>"SO! Forgive me now? "<br>Sessho looked almost vulnerable... this was the first time I saw him like this...  
>"What the fuck do you think, I am!" , I asked teasingly, because I wanted to break the tension...<br>"I am not unfeeling – so I guess, in all my amiableness I forgive you!" , I smiled brokenly … I knew to joke around, wasn´t the right thing … but I wanted him to laugh again...  
>And he really seemed relieved and smiled …<br>"Awe- thank you then, your highness for your caring understanding!" …  
>I smiled too now... but I still was worried... I mean, he still had those dreams, right! …<br>"Hm, yeah – sure! That´s how I am – just too good! … but seriously now – this is somewhat disturbing – so, have you already told father about it!"  
>"About the dreams? .. Yes I have... he seemed a little worried... but – I mean , maybe this was just in my imagination – but – it seemed, like he wasn´t really disturbed about me dreaming those things -but more about something else … I couldn´t figure it all.. but he was kind of strange then, so I assumed it was better to keep silent about my trips for Loona to Dragon´s land..."<p>

I just wanted to say something again, when the door got opened...  
>Father returned with the Dragon Lord...<br>It seemed like the situation was clarified … because Father looked relieved – not really all happy, but relieved...  
>While Ryuukotsusei slipped his white gloves back on, which he obviously had put down while talking with father, he and dad came nearer to the seat, in which Sessho sat with Neige, and I stood in front of...<br>"Boys, ", father started. "Ryuu and I came to a solution... he mercifully guaranteed me to refrain from demanding compensation! And we even spoke about a little "agreement" … "

"AGREEMENT!" I asked disbelievingly...

"HUSH, boy! While I am speaking, you are to listen! … It´s about a kind of peace- and no-attack agreement... Ryuukotsusei even grants us his help in case of an attack from an other country... and to validate this agreement we decided that from now on he will be this little demon´s godfather!"  
>Sessho´s and my own eyes couldn´t have been more dilated... this was the last thing we would have expected!<p>

"Pardon! ? "; Sessho asked... he was far too shocked to form a better question...so, father just answered it, suggesting what was on my brother´s mind …

"Yes, son – you heard correctly. Since you seem to be determined to take care of this little demon boy, he will stay here... but after a time Ryuu will take him to his country of course... to be able to care for him in a proper way!"  
>I sensed before it happened … Sesshomaru was out of control – he was so angry and even I had to confess, this was bothering me to hell …<br>Sessho reacted like I have already assumed from the smell, that was around him, since father had declared, that Ryuukotsusei will be Neige´s godfather... his bad temper rose... his youki turned into a black aura... he hissed while speaking in a low, dangerously calm voice:

"Proper care? You mean, he wants him for his harem! ? - You mean, he is allowed to stay here till this Dragon thinks the time is right to turn him into his bitch! ? How could you father? How could you sacrifice this little being to such a fate! "  
>"SILENCE!" , my father screamed... I was scared... this situation got so much worse...<br>an all tensed up pause followed, filled with dangerous growls from both – my father and Sessho … and then...  
>"Oh, please! Clam down, Taisho!"; Ryuu laughed.<br>I realized the Dragon demon wasn´t all too pleased with Sessho´s words too, but he seemed to enjoy it somehow...  
>"I am happy that Sesshomaru acts so protectively! So I can be assured nothing´s going to happen to my charge!"<br>Father really seemed to relax with Ryuu´s words...  
>Ryuukotsusei walked on now … till he was standing right about 10 cm in front of Sesshomaru and looked down at him...<br>"Be assured, that I have no intention in forcing this kid into my harem! I just really got to be kind of fond of this little creature... and after a long talk with your father I decided that he would be a good security to grant my honest will to hold onto this agreement! … So please, little one! Stop glaring daggers in my chest!", Ryuu even laughed while ending his statement.

Sesshomaru was still not pleased at all, but at least he was a little relieved when hearing these words... and about taking the boy from him when time is right, they will see on when time was there... and I could see it in Sessho´s eyes, that they really would have to see how to get the boy from him then...  
>But the situation seemed to be eased again at least a little and for now...<br>Father was still angry over Sessho´s words and his nearly anew deletion of the agreement, which assured us a peaceful life, at least from Dragon´s land´s side, which was our biggest enemy... but he also seemed to be calmed down with Ryuu´s words again...  
>"Then, I will leave you for today!"; the Dragon announced; he then leaned down to stroke over the on Sessho lying ball´s head...<p>

The boy woke from the realization, that this was an other hand stroking him now... when he opened his so sparkling blue eyes the sleep was still looking out of them... and he looked up to Ryuu a little confused ...  
>Ryuu laughed warmly... and got a hold of the boy´s small chin with his gloved, big hand .. then he leaned even more forward and kissed the little one´s front with a soft touch of his lips...<br>I guessed, it wasn´t only me , who was surprised about this action... but, after all that had already happened today,this was the less shocking thing...  
>"Pe curând, steluta mea !" he whispered softly - ( means: bye bye ( or more like: see you soon) my little star) and then let go of the boy´s chin again...<br>the boy rolled back into his ball form and nestled down in Sessho again...

I could see how much self-control Sessho had needed to not turn the boy away from Ryuukotsusei then... but I don´t know why he did it.. but when Ryuu got up again and turned to leave finally – he was almost at the door – Sesshomaru even said then...:  
>"Neige!"<br>Ryuu stopped in his tracks and turned around again, looking slightly confused...  
>"Pardon?"<br>"Neige!", Sessho repeated... "We named him Neige!"  
>"Neige! ?" , Ryuukotsusei asked thinking about the name while coming nearer again... he stopped about a meter before them...<p>

"Zăpadă! ?"; he asked considering the meaning of the name... ( zăpadă = snow)  
>With a final almost pleased and gentle look he nodded and turned to leave again while saying:<br>"Good choice!"  
>Father leaved too, escorting the Dragon Lord to the way out...<br>All the tension seemed to fall off … and also Sessho seemed relieved while being exhausted at the same time and there was just one way to compensate this day...  
>"Inuyasha! ? - Get me some Sake!"<p>

oxoxoxoxox

I was lying in my bed... rethinking the whole day... all the events … all this was far too much... I needed some rest now to get my head clear again...  
>It already was midnight when we all had left to our rooms... Sessho taking Neige with him to his room...and I darted off to be alone, after talking with him and father for a rather long time... it was disturbing – father didn´t answer our questions correctly – what he and the Dragon had talked in his private room... he seemed really displeased with this question and forbade us to ask about his conversation with Ryuu anymore...<br>What the hell did they conceal! ? There was something he kept a secret from us – I knew it – as well as Sessho,...  
>But we both had enough of this day, so we though it was best to leave it be for tonight...<br>Now I lay there in my bed, my arms folded behind my head... and I just couldn´t get me to stop thinking of Sessho...  
>And speak of the devil... while I was rethinking our conversation and the former molesting actions, the door opened...<p>

Without former asking for entrance, Sesshomaru walked into my room...  
>Wearing nothing than his almost transparent white Kimono... ? ? …<p>

oxoxoxoxo

General view now:

Inuyasha couldn´t have been more paralyzed… the latest event of being molested was far too heavy, so he froze the very moment, he had seen his big brother standing in the door dressed with nothing more than a hint of clothes… no – it was even less than a hint…  
>"Woaw – what … what ….! ?", he babbled out of confusion and distrust…<br>"Calm down, InuYasha.!"; Sesshomaru smiled… "Wasn´t there an other question you wanted me to answer! ?"  
>Inuyasha realized that his brother was speaking of the two questions he asked him this evening and that he wanted to answer one of them later…<br>"Yeah, erm … sure! But do have to answer it almost naked!":..

A slight laughter was the answer… without saying anything Sesshomaru just stepped nearer ….until he finally was almost only millimeters away from the bed and his little brother…  
>"Hey, what about answering the question from over there; why don´t ya! ?", InuYasha asked nervously while pointing to the seat about 10 meters away…<br>Sesshomaru chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. -  
>"Because, my little one, I am not going to answer your question!"<br>"BWHAT? ! …" InuYasha was so taken aback from his brother´s behavior again, so that he overheard completely the "little one" and just tried to slip away as far as possible without falling out of the bed…  
>"What do you mean; why are you here then ,if you won´t answer my question! ? "<br>"Because", the taller youkai said in a low deep voice now "I´m gonna SHOW ya!"

With a triumphant smile Sesshomaru leaned forward … just to get nearly kicked with one of Inuyasha´s feet..  
>"Hey, stupid! Stop acting like a horny bitch!"; he hissed while trying to get away… "Are you drunk! You should stop drinking so much Sake if you can´t take it!"<br>But his older brother has already caught the foot that was supposed to kick him and with that he dragged his unwilling, scared looking little brother near… and within a second he even lay across his brother´s smaller body… pinning him down with his muscular weight…  
>"Stop! Sessh … Stooooop it, ass! – Damn you, fuck off!" , Inuyasha screamed now angrily but the fear turned his angry shout more to a pleading whimper …<br>"What´s wrong, little one! ? I am only doing what you wanted me to do … I am answering your question!"

With a fast kiss he closed Inuyasha´s mouth before he could start to scream again …  
>Then Sesshomaru dragged his struggling brother´s pajama trousers down and without stopping the kiss he started to fondle him…<p>

Inuyasha tried to shove him away but again he was pinned down, when one of the older youkai´s hands just grabbed his strongly pushing hand without any effort…  
>Holding him down and trying to get Inuyasha´s cramped legs open with one of his knees, Sesshomaru pushed his tongue wide forward…<br>Full of panic the younger demon´s eyes just gaped open … he tried his best to turn his head away… but his older brother was just far too strong for him..  
>There seemed no way to overcome his brother…<p>

"ARGHH!"; Sesshomaru backed off with his hand flying to his mouth …  
>"Damn you, Inu! – You´d bite me!"<br>Without thinking of the consequences Inuyasha had bitten down…  
>Still lying between his brother´s legs he tried to slow down his far too fast breath…<br>"This is your own fault….!"; Inuyasha tried to convince his brother that he was the guilty one here…

Wiping away the blood his brother bent down to his prey again …  
>"You may thank your stars the wound isn´t deep!"<br>"I should have bitten down stronger then!"; Inuyasha spat…

With his eyes turning to small slits Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his hair…  
>"Ouch!"; the smaller yukai cried out… "What the hell is all gone into ya!"<br>"You can thank my patience that I am still treating you nicely, but you know what? – I am tired of being nice! "  
>With just one yank he turned his littler brother onto his stomach – not reacting to his screaming for stopping this "shit" and for help…<p>

"HUSH now!" Sesshomaru hissed with his mouth pressed against his brother´s fluffy ear…  
>"You know ", he started , ignoring Inuyasha´s struggling to get out from beneath him…<br>"I wanted to do this for sooo long now. – I already held you a hundred, a thousand times! – In my fantasies I held you more than thousands of times like this … !"  
>"And this will remain fantasy, big ass!"<p>

Sesshomaru bit his little brother´s ear with a gentle touch of his teeth …  
>"Hm, considering YOUR ass beneath me, already pressed against my "length", this will NOT remain fantasy!" he saucily laughed…<br>"ARGHH, damn you; Sessho… please stop!"; Inuyasha tried to beg now…

"Hm,"; the bigger youkai ignored his little brother´s fear and just started on, while grabbing his younger brother´s sex…  
>"Maybe you already can answer your question on your now!" Without waiting for answer he started to caress his brother´s now fully erect penis…<br>"This was the second reason, why I couldn´t sleep at night. – It was the thought of YOU! Only to think and fantasize about you and how you would be and how lustfully you would react when being held, - just this was enough to make my nights all painfully… "

Inuyasha tried to get his head clearer… the shock from being touch in this way by his brother was far too much for him to take… but the fact that his brother wanted to do this for so long now, was an even bigger surprise… he always had thought that…  
>"But you never liked me! You always looked at me as if I were some kind of bug! "<br>A soft chuckle was breathed in his twitching ear…  
>"Stupid little one!"; Sesshomaru whispered tenderly – "I only always looked at you with these tensed up and angered sights, because I wanted you so badly and couldn´t get you… "<br>He made a little break…  
>"Because I thought you wouldn´t accept my feelings for you… THESE feelings for you!"<br>"I am still NOT accepting THESE feelings, idiot! What made you think I would, dumbass!"; Inuyasha cried out in disbelieve…  
>Sesshomaru laughed amused…<br>Pleased he leaned forward to start stroking his brother´s cock now with more enthusiasm …

"For one – you acting all so jealousy when you saw me holding little Neige so lovingly in my arms, that´s when I recognized, that my feeling´s aren´t one-sided… "  
>When Inuyasha tried to interrupt with a " I WAS NOT JEA…"; Sesshomaru stopped him before finishing with his free hand covering the younger one´s mouth…<p>

"And secondly - …" he chuckled all triumphantly before he continued… "your damn hot hard-on!"

Inuyasha was ashamed to his bones… red color flashed crimson deeply over his whole body…  
>Tears of embarrassment and anger were now running down his cheeks …<br>"FUCK YOU!"; he sniffed with a pitifully broken hiss…  
>"Hmm – NO, my little one! – Just for the record – YOU are going to be the one getting "fucked"!"<br>Sesshomaru started to put kisses down his brother´s spine ….  
>"And now , hush and start acting like your cock already wants you to!"<p>

Inuyasha was in pure shock… His brother was molesting him with such tender force…And what was the even bigger horror – HE WANTED IT!  
>He couldn´t figure out where the heat was coming from all of a sudden… but his whole body was like it was on fire…<br>"Ahhh" he groaned…"Sessho – my body … I am burning!"  
>"This is good, little one! Just give in – no more struggling! I´ll make it even hotter just to cool you off!" he giggled …<p>

Inuyasha reached a state wherefrom he didn´t care anymore – he didn´t think anymore.. he just reacted like his fire deep inside him forced him to …  
>He started to get uncomfortable…he was so aroused that it hurt …<br>"AWE… Sessho… I want… I want… !"  
>"Yeah! Inuyasha, - What do you want! ? .. I want you to speak it out loud!"<br>"Sadist!", the young demon cried and pushed his pelvis up…  
>Lowering to his younger brother´s lips, Sesshomaru laughed while brushing over the smaller youkai´s mouth…<br>"I guess, I let this "move" count for this time!" …

Biting his own lips, Inuyasha tried to keep himself from screaming out loud, when Sesshomaru started to end the foreplay and got to the main part…  
>With soft but determinate force he pushed his trembling little brother´s legs apart … His own knees keeping them in position…<br>with one hand he touched Inuyasha´s chest and started to caress his nipples… with the other hand he now fondled him with higher speed… and much stronger…  
>"Arghh!", the smaller one moaned…<br>"That´s it! Just like that! " Sesshomaru encouraged the inexperienced demon…but when his brother had nearly reached his orgasm he stopped…

"What!"; Inuyasha cried out in frustration …  
>"Hush, little one … who wants to be that impatient!"; the stronger youkai laughed…<br>Then Sesshomaru stroked over his brother´s sex´s top … to get his fingers wet with precum …  
>"Look, my boy – look, how deeply you want me already! You are already this wet and ready!"<br>Sesshomaru decided for his brother´s inexperience, that Inuyasha was to be turned onto his stomach again…  
>"This position will help you for this first time of your´s!"<br>Inuyasha heard the words but couldn´t get the meaning anymore… his blood rushed that loudly through his veins and his head.,.. his heart was beating far too fast and loudly –it almost crashed his chest..

He just felt how his brother took his hips on both sides and pushed his rear up, while holding his chest firmly in place on the bed…  
>"AH, WHAT… ? SESSHO..!" Inuyasha wasn´t sure what was going on now…<br>Sesshomaru just continued… he shoved one precum-wet finger deep inside his little brother´s bottom… gently and slowly at first… but speeding up after a few seconds…  
>With "wet" sounds the finger was moved in and out deeper and deeper with every single push…<br>"Argh - … can´t…take…this ….anymore!"  
>Inuyasha tried to stroke himself now, to get his so wanted release…<br>But he was stopped by Sesshomaru who grabbed his hands and put them on his back…holding him down this way…and stopping him from pleasuring himself...  
>"Not long anymore… just take it a little longer, my little one!"<p>

Confident, his brother was ready for the next one, Sesshomaru inserted a second finger without any problem… just to push in a third finger a second later …  
>"Ah; no Sessho -.. it hurts!"<br>"No!"; Sesshomaru chuckled. "It´s not hurting, - They went in without restraint – so this isn´t hurting you, . it´s just slightly uncomfortable at the moment..-since you are so tight!"  
>His own words aroused the older youkai even more… so much more, he now was not able to wait any longer …<br>"Now, there, little one… just relax!"  
>"NO, wait ….ARGHHHH!" Inuyasha bit down in the sheets… whimpering from the pain…<br>Just the first part had entered when the younger one already begged for stop…  
>"It´s okay, Inuyasha – let it out!"<p>

Sesshomaru waited …it cost him a lot of power to hold back at this state they were already in..  
>When the crying decreased and his younger brother whimpered pitifully, he tried to push it a little further …<br>"AH NO ; Sessho STOP; PLEASE! You are far too huge!"  
>The older youkai chuckled softly again and leaned down on his brother´s back…<br>"No, little one – YOU are too tight!"  
>"Get your fucking dick out of me!" Inuyasha whined ….<br>"I am sorry, little one!", Sesshomaru now whispered with honest sympathy …  
>"We´ve already reached the point of no return! – I can´t stop now – even if I wanted to!"<p>

The older demon waited till his little brother adjusted … in the mean while brushing the little youkai´s tears away with soft kisses…  
>"There now, Inuyasha – try to relax! I promise you – After the first pain I´ll take you to heaven!"<p>

Stroking his little brother over his spine to distract him from the new push, Sesshomaru now bored his whole length deep inside his smaller brother´s rear…  
>Again he waited a few seconds till his brother had time to overcome the first shock and pain… then he reached his limits… he couldn´t restrain himself anymore…<br>"Oh goddess – you are so tight… so pleasingly tight…you feel like heaven… like the hot wet heaven!..." With this said, he started to move, firstly in slow rhythm…  
>"Arhghg!"; Inuyasha groaned …not sure himself if out of pain or already lust…<br>"Relax!", Sesshomaru ordered again… with gritted teeth …  
>Every singly move was going deeper into him… pushing Inuyasha past his limits…<br>With a loud moan Inuyasha sensed for the first time the sensation of a stabbing lustful feeling…  
>"What,.what ! ? "<br>"This is it, right!, The right spot! I hit it! "; Sesshmaru whispered while speeding things up …  
>"AAAARGH!"; Inuyasha was overwhelmed by these new feelings …. The pain became a lustful one… His inner spot was hit now with every singly move his brother made in him…<br>Faster and deeper and deeper and faster …  
>Inuyasha felt like torn apart and at the same time he felt like fireworks were going through his whole body ….<br>"Please Sessho!"; he begged… he soo wanted to… …to … to "ARGHAHHH !"; with rapid breathing he threw his head back… his long, light hair thrown back in one high bow …  
>Just a second later he felt his brother pushing even harder than before… and then one last movement ….<br>"arg..hhh!", he was so exhausted, he could only breath out his surprise…  
>The liquid was pumped deeply in his tightness … he has never felt something like that before…<br>Sesshomaru cum hardly … never had he cum that desperately …  
>With a few hard and fast pumps he had filled his younger brother with all his seed …<br>"Ahh, yes! Take it all, my one!"  
>Then he fell forward with an equal exhausted moan… directly on the smaller youkai´s sweaty back…<br>Both lying without being able for a single movement anymore… and trying to get their breathing to a normal speed again…  
>Inuyasha was totally overwhelmed with this new experience… he came so hard that, because of this and his far too fast breathing, he finally passed out …<p>

**Oxoxoxoxoxo **

He woke up due to the feeling of fingers brushing his wet strands out of his wet face …and a soft, all too tender kiss on his lightly opened mouth…  
>Inuyasha accepted the kiss without opening his eyes… even enjoying the now so gentle lips… and the tongue brushing over his lower lip… and the so passionately whispered words:<br>"I love you, my little one!"  
>Not expecting his "asleep" little brother to answer, Sesshomaru pulled him tighter to his chest.<br>With an exhausted smile but still closed eyes, Inuyasha brushed with one hand over his brother´s arm, which was wrapped around him… and whispered equally tenderly and wholly unexpected by his older brother, who thought that the younger one was already fast asleep:  
>"I am not little, … asshole!"<p>

A/N … hm, this was actually the first "sex" scene I´ve ever written… so, I know it´s not that good, actually… but I hope you´ll like it at least a little bit though .,..  
>Next chapter…hm, more about Neige again… and … inuxsessho and - oh, no! I am not telling anything^^ …<br>so, I´d be really grateful for your reviews and advices … =)=) …


End file.
